The Elevated Decible Conundrum
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Written for Jislane. When Sheldon hears the lyrics of a certain song that Penny plays above his decibel levels he just can't keep up the act of a Homo Novus any longer. One Shot Song Fic. Sheldon X Penny


**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

****This is a gift for Jislane who PM'd me to write this story based on an idea she had. I hope she enjoys it.****

**This is also my first time writing a song fic so I hope I did it right.  
><strong>

Sheldon groaned, his fingers hovering over his keyboard as he failed to concentrate on writing his thesis for the third time in twenty minutes. His Nebraskan neighbor was ignoring acceptable decibel levels designated for the building yet again with non-sensible lyrics that attract simpletons. He stood up from his desk and made his way toward Penny's apartment when certain lyrics began to invade his ears as he set his right foot out into the hallway:

_Boy I will be your sexy silk._

_Wrap me around, round, round, round._

_I'll be your pussycat licking your milk right now, _

_down, down, down._

Sheldon's face displayed a quizzical expression as his brain tried to process what he had just heard. "What a horrendous tune, obviously suited for the likes of Penny like the previous song containing the words 'disco stick'. That honestly makes no sense; a disco ball is round and who would want to ride on one?"

He rapped on the door when it opened slightly and he realized it was unlocked. There in the middle of the kitchen was his carefree neighbor swinging her hips as she made waffles. The scene immediately reminded Sheldon of her dancing two years ago in his apartment. Penny was barely clad then and now she had a pink tank top with matching booty shorts as they were called.

He swallowed and ascended toward her, lightly tapping her, three times of course, on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and whisked around, noticeably relaxing when Penny realized it was just the wack-a-doodle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dumping her whisk into the sink when she finished stirring the batter.

Sheldon stared her down as he lowered the dial on the stereo. "The decibel levels are higher than designated previously during our last encounter with your savage tribal music."

Penny cocked an eyebrow before dipping her finger in the whipped cream and she licked it off cleanly earning a surprised look from him as another verse wafted into his ear canal:

_Oh a kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)_

_But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't ohhh ah ah ah ah._

_Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win! _

_Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin._

_I got buuutterflies ! _

_I think I like you._

Penny caught his gaze and he averted his eyes immediately to nothing in particular. "Would you like to stay for some waffles?"

He turned his head to look at her. "I appreciate the offer but canal transplants are futuristic ideas for now and secondly I am stunned as to how you haven't gone deaf with prolonged exposure to such noise."

She ignored him momentarily as she scooped some more cream on her finger and saw that his blue eyes had slightly darkened, causing a small lump to fall onto her cleavage.

It didn't help Sheldon even more when she ate that as well and he gulped louder than he hoped he did. "Penny, I must return to my work before-"

Placing her hand on his chest caused him to clamp his mouth shut much to her surprise. So there were ways to stop his chatter. She felt his heart rate quicken beneath her palm and stared up into his now dark eyes. So much for being a self-proclaimed Homo Novus.

"Before what?" She teased jokingly and Sheldon mentally kicked himself for not perfecting the act of lying.

"I'm afraid I cannot say."

Penny closed the distance between them slightly. "Why not?"

"The reasons are not beneficial to your knowledge." He replied, an involuntary twitch escaping from his jaw. She stifled a laugh and neared closer before Sheldon kissed her hungrily which threw her off guard slightly and she felt his hand tangle into her blonde locks.

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest feel the bump, bump, bump, bump._

_Will you be my sugar rush? Make me get high with just one touch._

_A kiss can last all night! (Mhmm)_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite. (Awh Yeah!)_

_But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't woahhhohhhooooahhhhh!_

She bit down on his bottom lip, enticing a groan from him as he pulled her closer to him. Penny traced her tongue across his teeth and her parted his lips for her. The sensation was fascinating to him as he felt electricity traverse throughout his body. And surprisingly he was not paranoid about the exchange of saliva or pathogens that he could acquire from her.

_Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!_

_Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin._

_I got buuutterflies within._

_Ohhhhh! I think I love you. Now let's play a little game._

_(Woahhhh!)Close your eyes and count to five. (One, Two,Three!)_

_Open your mouth for me sugar. (Yeah mhm come on!)_

_Just alittle more, yeah, yeah that's right. Wooaaahhhhhhh!_

_Yeah I can feel it baby can you? Ohhhh, oahhhhhhhhhh._

_Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah boy you're gonna win!_

_Say ya ya ya ya you're under my skin._

_I got buuutterflies within._

_Ohhhhh! I think I love you._

Penny inched away slightly for air and he looked down at her. "I believe you know the answer now."

"But you-"

Sheldon placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have been seduced by your promiscuity ever since you moved in. Although I choose not to admit it, you have bombarded my thought processes an average of twenty times a day."

She blinked in surprise at his confession. Although she was interested in him she quickly gave up, thinking he would never be able to reciprocate her feelings or have a normal relationship with a woman.

"You've liked me all this time? Why didn't you say this before?" Penny asked, placing her hand on his cheek. He didn't flinch nor pull away at the gesture.

"My life, first and foremost was always Physics before you came along. I thought that if I were to pursue a relationship with you, even carnal in nature, that all my efforts to receive a Nobel Prize would be postponed or halted." Sheldon explained carefully. "I welcomed the thought of Leonard taking you off my mind but when I saw what he regarded you as I constantly pressed that the relationship was foolhardy."

She grinned. "That's so sweet and I'm glad that you're honest with me. If you had said all this years ago we could have saved ourselves a whole lot of trouble."

He shrugged. "At least we have both learned from the past, especially you."

They exchanged smiles until Penny spoke up. "So you're afraid that I will distract you from science huh?"

"Essentially yes, although you have already for the past five years. If you hadn't walked into my life I would have already won the Nobel Prize." Sheldon replied and she frowned.

"Sorry honey. I know how much it means to you."

He shook his head in protest. "Even though I have yet to win it, I do not wish for you to apologize. I would pick you moving in across the hall than me winning the prize before I turned thirty."

Penny brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Sheldon stayed still and she stood on her toes, bringing her lips to his this time. His hands gripped at her hips, pulling her closer to him as she stepped backwards toward her front door a little too quickly.

She fumbled for the lock blindly as her focus was oriented onto the lips playing at her neck. Successfully locking the door was a challenge when she was at the mercy of Sheldon Cooper's sexual advances.

* * *

><p>Leonard walked up the stairs with Raj and Howard when they stopped in front of 4A.<p>

"What is that noise?" Howard asked curiously, hearing a tapping sound coming from the other side of the door as Leonard pulled out his key.

"It sounds like hammering. Sheldon did send a text message that he would be helping Penny with some interior decorating."

Raj continued to stare at the door. "I bet that Penny is hammering him to the door. Maybe she finally snapped and committed murder."

"To perfect synchronicity to the music coming from her apartment?" Howard asked. "If Sheldon wasn't in there I'd bet my money on a different sense of hammering, if you catch my drift."

They snickered as Leonard opened the door. "If Sheldon ever has sex with Penny that will be the day I streak through the neighborhood with a sign 'All Hail King Sheldon'.

A moan was heard in Penny's voice, which caused Leonard's smile to fade. Raj walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll help you make that sign, I enjoy making arts and crafts. I think I might have some glitter in my man purse."

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
